


All is fair in the Game

by MDrop



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 22:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17374139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MDrop/pseuds/MDrop
Summary: When Cullen got himself yet again to another mess and the inquisition has to use their Commander as a tool.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys :)   
> Am currently rewriting this fic!  
> Please be patient with me <3
> 
> Chapter 1 already rewritten

Silence.

Swallowing was loud in his ears and felt tight in his throat.

Bright honey eyes stared at the others in the room, Josephine, Leliana and the inquisitor who did not look him in the eye 

“You can’t be serious” Cullen said breathlessly, trying to lock his gaze with one of them, helpless

Cullen cared about them, he grew close to each one of them as time passed and they built together the inquisition, surviving Haven’s fall and keeping strong as they built their fort again in Skyhold

Finally, sharp blue eyes locked with his and Leliena’s sweet but sharp voice filled the void in the room “It was requested as one of the conditions to secure the alliance with Orlais” He knew the color of this tone, she used it to soothe prisoners, he thought bitterly.

So, he glared at her with all his might, but being Leliana, she did not budge under his gaze, it was futile

He licked his lips as they felt dry, forcing himself to speak out the next words “To bed the Commander of the inquisition” he eyed them, trying to emphasize how ridiculous it is “Are we actually letting this happen?” He looked at other the man in the room “Inquisitor” he pleaded 

Dean clenched his jaw at the pleading tone in the blond’s voice, he pursed his full lips tight before he looked at both women, Josie oddly quiet “Ain’t there anything we can do? He’s not a tool” he defended, helpless as the commander 

Josephine sighed and rubbed her brow as she felt an headache coming in strong, trying to figure out for the millionth time how and if they’d be able to get out of this mess, but...”I’m sorry, Inquisitor, Commander” she said softly and looked at Cullen “but when you anticipated that duel...it made you vulnerable” 

“Yes!” Cullen argued “Vulnerable to weapon or a fist! not to....to...” he stuttered as his face reddened as he thought about what was needed of him and palmed his face, not to be used like a whore for a spoiled Orlasion prince.

Josephine inhaled lowly, exhaling shakily “those are the rules, Commander” she said softly “even though the duel is friendly, there can be negotiation made over the victory or the participants” she explained “we cannot withdraw now, it’s too late” 

“It has to be done, Cullen” Leliana said in an even tone, she knew this was going nowhere and talking about it won’t make things easier but more difficult “we must accept” she urged him “we don’t have any other way” she looked him in the eye.

Cullen licked his lips and shook his head “it’s a scam” he whispered “we didn’t know it was the prince” he knitted his eyebrows “I...” what? He was tricked? Played with like a little mouse led to a trap? They had eyes on him since he had stepped into the palace and he still had no idea why the prince demands his...’time’. Signing, he tried to put his hand on the pummel of his sword but forgot that he was not in his usual attire as they were still dressed like monkeys in the goddamn nightmare of a palace. So he settled on crossing his arms awkwardly over his chest“I-“ he cleared his throat “I accept” this was his fault, he was blind as he swooned over the inquisitor the whole night and lost focus...lost his defenses and his walls, he leaned back on the wall, defeated 

Leliana nodded “so we accept” she knew she was cold, but someone had to be as she knew all of them had a soft spot for Cullen, but it had to be done “Josie, please set the time when our Commander will meet the prince” she said before she excused herself, unable to watch the way Cullen’s face twisted, making her stomach twist as she turned away from him and left the room

“Yes” she said softly and eyed the commander with sympathy and then she looked at the inquisitor “your worship” she said before she excused herself from the room after Leliana 

Again silence, pure uncomfortable silence, the tension between the two man made the air thicken, only after a few long moments Dean spoke “you shouldn’t have done that” his voice rough, angry “you shouldn’t have volunteered” he clenched his fists tight, his fingernails digging into his palms as his tongue felt heavy, he wanted to break something, anything 

Cullen shook his head, tucking a lock of blond hair behind his ear “there’s no use dwelling over what has already been done” he said as he looked at Dean “there’s no use” he pushed his hair back with his fingers as he pushed away from the wall, releasing the wavy hair out of the tight hairdo and making his outgrown locks fall around his face 

Dean stared at the other man and took a step forward, his finger tips itched to touch and reach the other man, possessiveness running thick through him “why? Why did you do it? Couldn’t you let anyone else? You had to...to show off?!” It wasn’t fair, he knew, the last thing Cullen was is a cocky man, he was kind, good hearted and gentle and so fucking beautiful it hurt, gritting his teeth as he was pushing the other too much, pushing to hard, he hated this, he was jealous beyond explanation

“Don’t speak to me that way” Cullen glared back “they requested an high rank officer and the only ones that answered that requirement were me and Hawke” he eyed the other with a knowing look “and I knew...” he inhaled shakily “that if anything happened to him, you will never forgive me” he said softly, unable to meet the other’s gaze from shame 

Dean stared at him, and all he wanted to do was to collect him to his arms and hold him close, hold him only to him as his own. Yes, Hawke and himself were a thing, the man was exciting and wild, he helped him to take out some steam and have company when there was none but they knew it wasn’t serious.  
What he had for Cullen was...it was unexplainable how much he wanted this man, and it was his fault as well, wasn’t able to hold back from the desire. But of course Cullen will throw himself on the sword, he’d do it for a fucking fly and take whole of the blame.

Even when they had that slip, the bitter taste of rejection still stung his tongue, Cullen was too righteous to give into desire, but maker, he loved him.

how was he supposed to hand him over?

“I’m sorry” was all Dean could say as Cullen walked past him and he felt the other’s warm hand placed over his shoulder, spreading warmth through his skin and slide down his arm before he was alone in the room with his thoughts, and all he felt was cold

The inquisitor’s finger tips were covered with a thin layer of ice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapters!  
> I’ll try to get better I promise!!

~~~~Present~~~~~

Cullen wrapped the robe around his body and tied the knot, pursing his lips as he looked down at himself and felt ridiculous. He licked his lips and reminded himself that it was only one night, just a few hours and it will be over. 

Golden locks that were usually tight in place were falling around his face, curls gave out and his hair straight from the products he used to pull it back, he pushed away a few locks from his eyes and noted that when they’d be back he’ll probably need to do something about it. 

A knock on the door made his heart skip a beat and he looked at it, clearing his throat “come in” he called as he tried to pretend that everything was under control. 

Josephine walked in and eyed him with sympathy, he hated it, he felt like a lamb being taken for slaughter “is everything alright?” He forced out, his stomach turning as the moment was getting closer 

Josephine eyed him “you know it is not, and I’m sorry for how things...” she cleared her throat “if i’d known the duelist is going to be the Empress’s son, I’d never let you step on that ring” her eyes were locked on her feet, the prince of Orlais was a known conquerer, both in field and in bed, his name went before him and she should have seen...they should have seen, Leliana should have known but they’d never expected the game to end up with a ‘friendly’ duel. 

Cullen eyed her and walked towards her, he put his hands on her shoulders “there’s nothing we can do now, right?” He knitted his eyebrows as he looked into her eyes “don’t worry about it, I’ve been through worse” he assured her and slowly pulled her into a hug 

Josie inhaled deep as her face buried in the blond’s chest and hugged him tight, her arms wrapping around his slim waist and she knitted her eyebrows as her eyes watered, he was so vulnerable, so small out of his armor and they let it happen, he was such a dear friend to her and she let him get hurt and she was supposed to handle this, that’s what she was good at “Cullen...” she spoke against his chest “forgive me” she pleaded 

“Shhh” he whispered against her hair and rubbed her back “don’t say such things” he said softly as he hugged her frail frame before he slowly let her go and smiled down at her “it will be over on the first light, yes?” He said as he wiped her tears away “it will be soon” he wasn’t sure if he was comforting her or himself. 

Josephine nodded and slowly let go of Cullen’s waist “the Inquisitor was requested to be the one to lead you to the Prince” she said softly “this means I’ll see you tomorrow...” she took a few steps back before she turned away and walked out of the door, wiping her face as she looked down with slumped shoulders.

“Fuck” he breathed and palmed his face as Josie had left him by himself, sitting down on the luxurious bed and eyeing the dinner they had sent to his room, he clenched his jaw and shifted his gaze to the expensive ale and wine...no, he barely drank as it is, and even though he wanted the night to be just a passing nightmare he had to be sharp....just in case, just in case he’ll need to protect himself. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean was a nervous mess as he paced around the room, rubbing his cheek as he felt through the stubble and looked at Leliana “how did we miss it?” He demanded 

Leliana stayed in place as she watched him silently go back and forth around the room, her bright eyes scanning him and calculating how she should approach the other man. She knew they had let it slip and she’ll take responsibility for what had happened, but she couldn’t do anything at the moment as what has been done is done, so the only thing she could do was talk him through it until it was over “None of us expected the night to end as it did, Your worship” she said evenly “I do understand we should have seen it, but it slipped the net and I assure you I take no pleasure in what is happening to Cullen” 

She was calm and collected while the other was losing it, he had to get it together “I suggest not making any rash decisions” she advised and received a glare, that was fair, she thought, everyone knew but the Commander, how their Inquisitor was madly in love with the blond, it was painfully obvious. 

“Cullen was right when he took the spot in the duel” she tried to reason “the party we came with did not give us much to maneuver with” she eyed him “it was either him or Hawke” their eyes locked and she looked deep into those bright blue eyes “Cullen wouldn’t have it any other way, he didn’t want Hawke to get hurt, especially with their past” 

“I know” Dean gritted out and leaned over the table, inhaling deep as he tried to calm himself down “Leliana...” he said slowly “how am I supposed to take him there?” He whispered shakily

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions and comments are always welcome! Let me know how you feel :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is longer! Hope you enjoy :)

~~~~Present~~~~~

Palms sweaty, Cullen walked up to his door, he inhaled deep and stalled for a moment before he opened it and looked up at the inquisitor, it was time “I don’t mean to offend, your worship” he said lowly “but you’re not a pleasant sight at the moment, considering the meaning of your visit” he tried to joke, but either men were amused

Dean looked down at his Commander, taking in the yellow velvet robe that he was wearing, the neckline made by black luxurious silk that gave a small peak to the man’s masculine chest, eyes roaming the other’s figure as Cullen was much more leaner than he had thought, that armor made him look much bigger than he really was “nice robe” he choked out as he had been eyeing the blond way too long 

Cullen’s cheeks reddened and he looked down at himself “I look ridiculous” he said as he pushed past the other 

Dean followed him as the other walked down the hallway, eyeing the back of the other’s head as he took in the shaggy hair and lean frame, it was like he had never really seen the man before “Cullen” he said as he grabbed onto the other’s arm, feeling the muscles under the thin fabric “I’m...” he swallowed “I don’t know if I can do this” he said as he looked deep into ambers 

Cullen knitted his eyebrows “Trevelyan” he said as he put his hand on the other’s arm that was holding his own “I don’t think you have much of a say anymore” he said bitterly before he pulled away and kept walking, heart in his throat

He just wanted to be done with it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~two days earlier~ 

“Please, I’ll ask again” Cullen said lowly as his head ached like a bitch “don’t touch me” he gritted out as he eyed the woman next to him, trying to be as pleasant as he could, trying not to cause a scene.

Though, it was hard to keep low when there was a fucking crowd around him, a crowd of noble men and women that did not seem to know the meaning of the word ‘No’, how difficult was it to understand? No....means no, he just didn’t understand how many times he had to explain that he was not interested to be touched by strangers, and they looked at him as if he was the odd one...with their ridiculous masks and stupid accent, Maker...he hated Orlais. 

Cullen looked up as the inquisitor came up and his chest was filled with hope that the other will pull him away, for any reason, he gave the taller man a pleading look “Your worship” he said lowly and shifted his weight from his left to his right foot, trying to pay attention to wondering hands as he shifted his focus to the inquisitor 

Dean eyed him and his surrounding “a bit busy, Commander?” He asked with a teasing smile, though he could not blame them, Cullen was looking gorgeous tonight. Josie knew what she was doing when she picked each of them their clothes, Cullen was wearing a fitting black suite with a red sash made of expensive silk, the colors bringing out the creamy color of his fair skin and blond hair, along with those stunning eyes, he was a sight to look at 

Cullen pursed his lips “I’ve been busy all night swatting hands off of my bum” he whispered as he got close to the other so he won’t be heard “I rather go kill dark spawn naked” 

Dean laughed and shook his head as he looked at the Commander, god he was so close and he smelled so damn good “now...that’s something I’d love to see” he could see the other’s cheeks reddened and all he wanted to do was close the distance and feel those scarred lips against his, his blue eyes locked on the blond’s lips made Cullen blush harder, he cleared his throat and tore his gaze away from those lips and back to amber eyes “so...” he licked his lips “any chance I’ll get a dance from our mighty Commander?” He was teasing, knowing the other will take it as a joke, but he was still hopeful 

Cullen hesitated with the answer as he eyed the other man closely, he could not read the expression on the other’s face “I....” he chuckled “I heard that question so many times tonight” he said as he looked away and rubbed the back of his neck “I don’t really do that, dancing I mean” he cleared his throat “I’ll spare you the humiliation” 

“The great Commander stomping on my feet? I might risk it” was he flirting? Maker he was, and Cullen was blushing, what the hell was going on? Wasn’t he with Hawke? 

“Maybe it’s best you’ll focus on finding the assassin” Cullen said softly as they were standing way too close, all sorts of emotions awakening inside of him, scaring him “let’s not lose focus, I’ll go back to the nest of predators and you’ll try and do it quick so we can get out of here” he looked back “or I might lose it” 

Dean bit his bottom lip, yeah...he let himself go again, Cullen did not do men, Cullen was straight and Cullen rejected him once already. But he kept pushing the other man to the edge, even while he had something with Hawke, which was not even a secret, what did Cullen think of him? “Right” it came out bitter, making Cullen shift nervously

‘Maker, take control over yourself Trevelyan’ Dean thought bitterly before he walked away, leaving Cullen in the middle of the crowd of admirers 

Cullen stared after the other man, he could not understand what was going on with his emotions, whenever he saw the inquisitor his throat felt tight and his heart skipped a beat, he wasn’t familiar with this kind of situation as he had never been with a man before. He thought he didn’t like men, back when Trevelyan made a move he was sure of it and asked for his friendship only But now? He always knew the man was good looking, his dark long hair, bright blue eyes and full lip, tall and well built...god, what was he thinking?  
Tonight Trevelyan was dressed all in white, bringing out his tan and eyes and his spirit, the man was magnetic.

Cullen shook his head and grunted, from all places, he was day dreaming about the man he chose to do it here?  
knitting his eyebrows as he was deep in thought while he turned back to the crowd and walked back towards his spot, keeping his shoulders square and confident as he didn’t want to show any weakness they might try to use.  
And of course they were gossiping already about him, about the inquisitor, these people were hopeless.  
He turned his back to the wall and was about to lean back on it when he felt a hand grab his left butt cheek, repressing the urge to jump at the invading touch he inhaled lowly and turned to look at the owner of that hand that still grabbed him, he clenched his jaw as the man just smirked and all he wanted to do was punch that smirk off of that face, he was about to say something but before he could a rough voice interrupted

“Good man” the low voice said as all heads turned to the owner of that voice, a very tall man, dressed in dark blue expensive attire, wearing a black mask that covered the upper part of his face and left his mouth and strong jaw exposed, unlike the other ridiculous golden masks the other nobles were wearing, the mask was simple but very well made and showed the man’s high status in good taste. Cullen couldn’t help but notice the man’s bright blue eyes that were sharp contrast with his black mask, blinking as he noticed that he was staring, like the rest

“If you will, step away from this man” the mysterious man said as he stepped in front of Cullen and the noble that slowly withdrew away from his ass “maybe we should cut it off, hm?” The tall man said with bright sharp eyes as he examined the frightened noble, who the hell was this man? “Shamelessly insulting our guests is not something we appreciate in this palace” 

“My apologies, your highness” the noble bowed a few times “please, forgive my vulgarity, I assure you it will not happen again” 

‘Your highness’? Cullen eyed the man in front of them, was he...wait, how come they had never discussed about another royalty? Could he also be part of the plan to kill the empress? 

The tall man grunted, not impressed as he eyed the other “if I see you near any of the inquisition guests again tonight, I’ll make sure to cut off that hand” he said flatly 

At that the crowd around Cullen scattered, he watched with wide eyes and then looked up at the man “that...” he started “you have my thanks” he coughed, cheeks reddening as he felt like a damsel in distress 

The man eyed him for a long moment before he extended his hand “this is how Fereldans do it, no?” He asked with a slight accent 

Cullen nodded and slowly unwrapped his arms and reached in to take the other’s man hand “Cullen” he as he felt the other’s grip tightened around his hand 

“I know” the other said with a smirk and leaned in “from that look, I assume you have no idea who I am” he eyed the other’s face, the Commander was an open book 

Cullen cursed under his breath, did he just...reveal a weakness? Leliana is never going to let him forget this “I...no” he admitted, already caught, and he was horrible at lying “but if you don’t mind, who exactly are you?” 

The man smiled at that “how about, you save the empress tonight and then I’ll let you know” he said lowly before he let go of the blond’s hand and walked away 

Cullen could only stare after him “shit” 

\———later that night——-/. 

The palace was a mess after the attempt of assassination on the empress Celene, all guests were leaving and the remaining guards and servants were clearing the bodies from the palace and the gardens of the innocent that lost their lives and the criminals that took part of the event. 

Hawke watched as they worked and turned to look around for the inquisitor, he caught eye of the advisors but no Dean over there “now, where is he hiding” he walked down the hall and the open doors to the balcony caught his eye.  
He walked up to the balcony and he could see the back of his lover, slumping over the rail with his head in his hands “there you are” 

Walking towards the other as a grunt was the only recognition he received he leaned over the rail as well and eyed the other as his face was buried in his hands “so, that was fun” he said with small smirk, tired. 

Dean sighed and palmed his face before he looked at Hawke, looking into those light brown eyes, shaggy black hair framing his masculine face, he was a sight “fun that I rather not repeat anytime soon” he said with a small smile

“So, the duchess huh?” Hawke said as he looked away and to the distance “to think the corruption is deep within your family” he looked back at Dean “the empress has no idea what’s going on under her own roof” he muttered “maker knows how the hell she survived this long” 

Dean laughed and nudged at Hawke’s shoulder “quiet, do you want to see to us executed?”

Hawke raised his eyebrows “before or after another relative will try to kill her?” He muttered and wrapped his arm around Dean’s shoulders “you were amazing” he whispered to his ear 

Dean smiled and looked at Hawke “compliments?” He whispered as their lips were inches away “are you going soft on me, Garett?” 

Hawke chuckled “never” he said before he closed the distance and kissed the other’s full lips

Cullen was looking for the inquisitor after he had a word with Josie and Leiliana, worried for Dean.  
The inquisitor looked exhausted after the battle with the duchess, maker, who would have thought she would be the one behind it.

Locating the open balcony as the drapes moved from the wind, Cullen walked up to the door but stopped before as he saw Hawke and Trevelyan kissing.  
He bit his bottom lip before he uttered a word, slowly taking his steps back so he would not interrupt the two

“Stupid” he whispered to himself as he was a safe distance away, he palmed his face and grunted as he thought about what he would say to Dean, offer him to dance? Was he stupid? He cut into a corner and leaned back on the wall, pushing his hair back and tugging on it slightly from frustration, he chuckled to himself as he did not know how to feel...he was so damn confused. 

“Khole” he heard a gruff voice say, pulling him out of his pity party, Cullen stared at the tall man “excuse me?” He asked slowly

The man chuckled “my name” he said as he eyed the blond “is Khole” he said as he took a step closer “I told you, if you save the empress I’ll give you my name” he was too close now, he could smell the expensive oils on the other man 

“Oh” was the intelligent answer Cullen came up with and he cleared his throat “I’m happy we could help, but the man of the hour is....” he trailed off as he could still see Hawke and Trevelyan kissing “busy” 

Khole nodded “well, I might thank the inquisitor some other time” he said lowly “but I’ll thank you first” 

Cullen knitted his eyebrows “please, there is n-“ he was cut off as the man pushed him against the wall and claimed his lips, catching him by surprise as he was frozen to the spot, inhaling sharply and taking in the other’s scent that clouding his mind, he had never felt anything like this before, rough lips on his own and a stubble that grazed his skin as the man kissed him hard and left his skin red

Cullen put his hands on the other’s arms and intended to push him away when the other pressed against him on the wall, making him groan, maker...where did this come from? His face red from embarrassment 

When the other pulled away Cullen was breathless “I...” he started to stutter “I better...leave” he felt dizzy, he needed to sit, why wasn’t he punching the other square in the nose? 

Khole chuckled and let the other man go “until next time, Commander” he said lowly and watched the other’s back and let his eyes roam down to the other’s ass “next time”


	4. Chapter 4

~~~~Present~~~~~~

Cullen’s heart hammered, making his chest ache with every step he took as he walked down the hall, the walls decorated with gold and fancy wall papers, candles lit the corridor and made the gold shine in the dim light , Dean behind him and he could feel the other’s eyes boring holes at the back of his head.

The air felt cold, he felt alone, clenching his jaw he fought the urge to wrap his arms around himself as the robe’s fabric was not doing a good job at keeping the warmth in and walking barefoot on the cold tiled floor did not help his mood. 

Cullen couldn’t help but wonder what will people think about him when they’ll find out? Maker, what will his siblings think? The Commander of the inquisition secured the alliance with Orlais, not by winning the duel but spreading his legs for the Prince.

Cullen swallowed the shame thickly, but then again....what was another failure under his belt? He had so many already, another one would not hurt.

———————————————————————————-

~~~~~~~~\ two days earlier /~~~~~~~~

Fire, he felt like his body was on fire as he walked - almost ran really, away from that stranger, ‘Khole’ he said his name was, the same man who shamelessly Invaded his privacy, taking his lips as if he had done it hundred of times before. 

His clothes suddenly felt way too tight on him as he had difficulty to breath, he tugged onto the collar that was wrapped securely around his neck, and the need to take his clothes off was making him itch. 

Finding a secluded spot at the furthest balcony at the east wing and making sure no one was there, Cullen walked out to the cold air and exhaled slowly, amber eyes examining the bench before he settled on it.

After a long moment of sitting there he slowly reached up to his lips with his finger tips, inhaling deep as his skin was sensitive to the touch, he bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes, knitting his eyebrows as he could still feel those lips against his, the sensation rough and demanding, making him swallow thickly and cough as the face that he imagined in his head was Dean’s.

His cheeks turned red and he pushed his hair back, holding onto it as he fisted his fingers in his hair “maker...” he breathed and leaned forward, his elbows on his knees as his head was hanging low while his fingers were buried still in his hair, his eyes locked on the floor as he could feel shame claw at him, he could not feel like that towards him, he couldn’t.

Cullen sat there, still and quiet as he hoped the cold air will cool the fire in his body down. 

A pair of fancy shoes entered his line of vision and he slowly looked up to meet the owner’s gaze, piercing grey-blue eyes looked straight at him, reading him...maker, was he that obvious? “Dorian” he greeted, hoping his cheeks were not as red as they felt 

“Well well” Dorian said with a smirk as he crossed one arm over his chest and the other stroked his overly maintained mustache, that thing was way too perfectly trimmed “our Commander is adventures, is he not?” He said with a glint in his eyes 

Cullen stared, the wheels in his brain slowly starting to work “You...” he cleared his throat “you saw” he concluded 

Dorian raised his eyebrows “oh?” He faked “what did I see exactly?” He taunted, his lips slowly twisted into a mischievous smile “that large, masculine man, with amazing taste in clothes-” he gracefully sat down next to Cullen and crossed his legs as he looked him dead in the eye “press our Commander to a wall in the winter palace, and kiss him senseless”

Cullen stared at the dark haired man, speechless “I...” he what? He let some strange man kiss him against a wall? In the palace of empress Celene, in Orlais where all the vipers were nesting. Did he let it happen because he wondered how it will feel like? Wondered how it will be like to....with Dean? He cut his line of thought as he was going into a dangerous place, he could not think about Dean that way “I...” he stuttered, Maker, Dorian was looking at him like a satisfied cat 

“Good thing I know you are smart, Cullen” Dorian said as he put his hand on the blond’s thigh and leaned in “or i’d just think you’re a pretty face but hollow in the head” he smiled 

Cullen glared “smart enough to catch you cheat on chess but still able to win those games and on top of that beat you countless of times” he defended, ege wounded, he might be a lot of things, but he wasn’t stupid....right? Right! 

“Oh, he bites” Dorian chuckled and pulled his hand back “touché” he leaned back on the bench and examined Cullen, the blond looked exhausted and terrified “Seriously now” he started “who was that?” He knew about Dean’s little love conflict, the whole inner circle knew, you had to be blind not to see how the inquisitor adored his Commander.  
But from what he had heard, the commander had rejected Dean back in Haven, which the inquisitor took as Cullen being straight, so...Cullen kissing a man? 

Cullen clenched his jaw and tore his gaze away from Dorian “I...honestly don’t know” he palmed his face as he didn’t even bother to tell Dorian his name, trying to forget about it “you have to keep it to yourself” he suddenly said as his chest felt tight and his heart beat fast as he realized “no one can know” he turned to face Dorian, eyes pleading. If Dean will find out, and think that he....lied to him back then, he didn’t know how the inquisitor will react, he never lied to Dean, he valued their friendship dearly, The last thing he wanted to do is hurt the other man 

Dorian knitted his eyebrows “okay okay, relax” he said as he put his hand in the other’s shoulder, reassuring him, watching as Cullen sighed with relief “but if you want to talk, I’m here, yes?” 

Cullen licked his lips as he looked down at his hand and nodded “thank you” he said softly 

~~~~~~~\\\Later that night//~~~~~~~ 

Dean kissed Garett hard as he roamed down the other’s sides, rolling his hips as he pushed in deeper into the other man and moaned loudly into his mouth, feeling Hawke’s fingers tug onto his hair hard to urge him to go harder, he rolled his hips and pounded into that hot body under him, he grabbed Hawke’s hard cock in his hand, the shaft feeling hot and heavy in his palm, with every roll of his hips he stroked it, making Hawke groan into his mouth and arch his back, and fuck, the way he tightened around his hard cock was driving Dean crazy, making his thrust frantic and harder.

Hawke arched his back one last time as he tore his mouth away from Dean’s and cried out as he came all over himself, the wave of pleasure making his passage tighten hard onto the other’s dick deep inside of him, feeling how the Dean’s seed filled him deep as he came 

Panting and rolling off of Hawke, Dean pushing his long locks back and palmed his face before he turned to look at the other, both grinning lazily as this is exactly what they needed

The stress of the recent events forgotten and what they had in the moment was just them. 

He rolled onto his side and leaned his head over his palm, watching Garett “from one to ten, how much do you want to get out of here?” He asked as they were lying in the luxurious bed inside of an overly decorated room, still in the palace. 

Hawke grunted “fucking twenty” he sat up “why the hell are we still here?” 

Dean shrugged “Leliana said that the empress wants to thank us for saving her life, she has an announcement at breakfast” he said as he traced his fingers over the other’s well toned abs and up to his chest 

Garett frowned “nobles always over do it, why can’t they keep things simple?” He muttered and looked up at the ceiling, they always had some alternate motive in the shadows, it was never just that or simple. 

Hawke tilted his head and eyed Dean “you think we can trust her?” 

Dean pursed his lips as he eyed his lover “I’m not sure, but we need to play nice to have her word for alliance, we need her army” 

“Let’s hope nobody else will try to kill her until then” Hawke muttered bitterly 

~~~~in the meantime with Cullen~~~~

Cullen dried his hair with a towel, in the middle of the room he was given, too big for his taste and wasteful, a family could live here.

He sighed and put the towel on one of the armchairs as he raked his hand through his hair and tried to tame the curls forming, he looked around for his clothes, relieved that he could wear his own clothes, Josie would disapprove

Dressing himself with simple black breaches and a grey long sleeve shirt that hugged his body in a comfortable way, the comfort still didn’t make him feel any less stressed, the thought of staying here another night made him restless 

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts, he tried to push his curls away from his eyes as he walked up to the door, frowning as he didn’t expect any visitors, hand on the handle he opened the door and peaked outside to meet Dorian’s eyes and mustache, he sighed and look down at what the made was holding and his mood lifted a bit 

“Chess, cheese and wine?” Dorian offered “Bull fell asleep on me and it’s the beginning of the evening, old Qunari” he complained and eyed the blond, smirking as he examined the golden curls “want me to take care of that?” He knew how sensitive Cullen was with his hair

Cullen eyed him for a moment and then eyed the mage’s perfect hair “fine” Dorian has begged to do his hair for a few months now, and he was too tired to tame himself at the moment, he let the mage into his room

Dorian examined the room and placed the chess board on the table “not too bad, my room is better though” he said as he walked towards the dresser and eyed the oils the commander had in his possession “though, it’s only suitable since I’m the one with better taste?” He smiled as he heard Cullen snort 

“And bigger ego, and Bull” Cullen walked towards the dresser and eyed Dorian examining his...products, he cleared his throat as he wasn’t proud of it, though he wasn’t ashamed either, just embarrassed at the fact that he had to waste time on his hair, it usually was something more...feminine 

Dorian raised an eyebrow “you really want to annoy me when I hold the fate of your hair in my hands?” He hummed “who knows, maybe I’ll sneeze and by accident make it catch on fire” 

Cullen stared “you wouldn’t dare” he whispered in horror as the other smirked at him “maybe this was a bad idea-“

“Sit, Cullen” Dorian said dryly and snapped his fingers to make the chair behind Cullen pull in and force Cullen to sit on it “now, my dear, relax” he said as he walked behind the other as both faced the mirror 

Cullen was terrified “Dorian” he said slowly “don’t over do it” he pleaded 

Dorian only smirked back at his reflection, making Cullen turn even paler 

~~~~~~an hour later~~~~~

After Dorian took care of Cullen!s hair and threatened to cut his fingers off if he touches it, they snuck into the kitchen to have some food, ale and play chess.

Dorian styled his hair a bit differently but he didn’t over do it, a few locks of straightened hair, from the oils, framed his face and made him aware of its existence, instead of his usual style when his hair was pulled back.

Now, It was their seventh game, Cullen laughing at a story Dorian was sharing and drank the ale left in his glass before he made another move on the board “who would have thought you’d be so spontaneous” he said as he leaned over the table, his arm slipping in the edge a bit and making him almost fall face onto the board, making Dorian burst out laughing and soon he followed as well, red from embarrassment “shut up” 

Dorian snorted “you should know, that never happens” he said as he eyed the board to calculate what his next move is going to be “I love to hear myself speak too much” he said before he made his move “thought the only time I don’t talk is when I give Bull-“ 

Cullen raised his “Nuh-huh, nope, don’t wanna hear it” he tried to block the image as Dorian laughed and eventually he started laughing with the other as he didn’t realize how tipsy he was 

The door opened and they fell silent immoderately, silence fell in the room until the intruder finally revealed himself

The inquisitor walked in to the kitchen, stopping on his tracks as his eyes took in the sight of Cullen and Dorian both staring at him, they were sitting in the dark, only a few candles around them were lit, with a chess board and the scent of alcohol obvious in the air, he raised his eyebrows “should I tell Bull?” He asked with a small grin and crossed his arms over his chest 

Cullen quickly got up, unbalanced and ungraceful as he used the table to support him “inquisitor” he slurred lightly as the man was obviously tipsy, making Dean smile 

Dorian snorted “what will you tell him, hm? That I’m cheating on him by having intellectual and intelligent conversation with someone that is not interested in getting into my robes?” Dorian suggested “please do” he got up and smoothed down his robes, looking perfect even after drinking more than one bottle of ale

Cullen frowned “where are you going?” He asked as Dorian circled the table 

“I’m going to check on the Qunari I left in a very expensive room, and make sure he’s not going to cost the inquisitor all the coin he owns” Dorian said before he reached the door “inquisitor, please take over for me, finally I’m in advantage” he said dramatically before he left 

Silence, Cullen thought, but then he could hear his heart beat hammering in his head as he realized he was left alone with Dean, the man who possessed his throughts for the past few weeks, and it wasn’t that quiet anymore, he cleared his throat and rubbed his cheek, feeling the stubble “he’s not really winning” not by much anyways 

Dean smiled and examined the other, his hair looked nice, whole of Cullen looked nice he thought as he examined the causal clothes wore while circling the table, he tore his gaze away from the man to look down at the chess board “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you drink” he said as he took a piece of cheese from the plate beside the chess board his original plan was to sneak into the kitchen and grab something to eat, but this was much better “you want to start over?” He suggested before he sat down and took his own glass, filling it with ale 

Cullen looked down at Dean, did...did he really want to play? His stomach twisted with excitement, smiling he nodded “I don’t mind, I think I might be able to turn this around” he eyed the ale as the inquisitor took Cullen’s glass and poured 

“I know my bit of chess and I don’t know how you’re going to win this, Commander” Dean said with a smile and lifted his glass up, waiting for the other to do the same, when Cullen got the hint and their glasses met with a soft ‘clink’ he grinned “cheers” he said before he downed the whole glass 

Cullen stared with clouded amber eyes as Dean tilt his head back and downed the ale, his long neck exposed and his Adam apple bobbed up and down, taunting him, Cullen’s mouth felt dry and when Dean eyed him his cheeks reddened and he tried to sit down on the chair....but missed it

Crying out, Cullen fell back, he felt Dean’s hand grab him by his arm to prevent him from falling, but he was dead weight and dragged the other down after him, grunting as Dean fell on top of him and knocked the wind out of him, the glass of ale bounced on the floor as the liquid spilled over 

Dean’s face was buried in Cullen’s neck, he inhaled deep as he took his scent in, mouth brushing over the soft skin, as Cullen exhaled shakily he slowly lifted his upper body slight up, their noses brushing “Clumsy...” he whispered, Cullen was flushed, his hair loose and framed his flushed cheeks, eyes bright and lips slightly open, bright blue eyes dropped to examine those red lips 

Cullen was on fire, Dean on top of him, looking at him in a way that made his groin tingle “sorry...” he whispered, heart hammering in his chest “don’t usually drink” 

Dean nodded “...Cullen” he licked his lips “I’m going to kiss you” he warned 

Cullen’s breath hitched

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This was a long one wow! Hope you like it :) 
> 
> English is not my native language, sorry if there are mistakes! I don’t have a beta reader to help me out so if you see something I need to fix then I’d love to!
> 
> Please let me know what you think! I’ll appreciate it :) 
> 
> Please enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

~~~Present~~~~

‘How am I going to leave him there?’ Dean thought to himself as he watched Cullen’s back, his stomach turning at the thought 

Catching up to Cullen and carefully put his hand on the small of the other’s man back, making the other stop walking and so did he 

Cullen clenched his jaw and looked up, shaking his head “we’ve been through this” he said as he looked deep into blue eyes “there’s no going back, Inquisitor” 

“Stop calling me that” Dean demanded and frowned “we’re way past titles, Cullen” he argued and wrapped his arms around the other’s waist, maker...he loved this man 

“Enough” Cullen pulled away “you...” he clenched his fists “you’re making it harder than it should be” they already crossed a line....

~~~~~~that night two days earlier~~~~~

This was happening, is he going to let it? Dean saying those things, so close he could feel the hot breath on his lips, the other’s scent intoxicating

He was in a daze, looking up at Dean’s face, the man was...he was gorgeous, he could never deny it, since the beginning when he first saw him in that cell Cassandra dragged him to, dirty and exhausted from the explosion, he knew the man was handsome and powerful, well built and strong willed

When he first advanced him on the battlements at Haven he was taken aback, why would he want to be with him? He was over washed, broken ex-Templar with addiction problem, that had seen too much and knew too little when it did not involve wars and blood shed, his work was his life and interesting is the last thing he was.

So he stuttered and gave Dean the answer he always gave his brothers in arms back in the circle when he was offered some ‘good time’, even though he felt bad about rejecting Dean he knew it was the right thing to do.

So what the hell was he doing now? 

Bright blue eyes were staring down at him and into his broken soul, graced with thick black lashes, strong thick brows that framed his deep eyes, high cheek bones, a strong nose and jaw, a tan skin and dark thin stubble, much like his own, and for last full pouty lips

Cullen bit his bottom lip as his amber eyes were bright with want as he examined Dean’s lip, was he going to stop him? Was he going to deny the man again? His heart hammered hard in his chest as he felt like he was out of his own body as he watched how Dean slowly leaned down and took his lips with a soft peck 

Knitting his eyebrows, Cullen inhaled shakily as their lips met gently and lifted his hands up to push into that long, straight hair, feeling the dark locks in between his fingers, causing the silk locks escape the loose ponytail 

“Oh fuck” Dean breathed as Cullen messaged his scalp, and that all it took before he moved his mouth against the blond’s harder, licking those lips as he cupped Cullen’s cheek with one hand as his other arm stabled him on top of the other

Cullen pressed up, unable to control himself as the alcohol and passion clouded his judgement and he felt the other’s cock hard against his thigh, making him groan and open his mouth for the other’s tongue, giving him permission to push his tongue in, cousin Cullen’s eyes to rolled back in pleasure, maker...Dean was going to be the end of him 

Dean took the chance and dove in, tasting Cullen, he’d never thought this could happen, only in his fantasies he imagined his Commander under him so willing, but he had never thought he’d taste so good, smell so delicious and feel so hot to the touch, he sucked onto the blond’s bottom lip and pulled away from the bruised mouth, feeling Cullen’s hard cock against his thigh he looked down at the flushed man and slowly rolled his hips, watching Cullen’s reaction and fuck, what he received was above his expectations 

Cullen arched his back and couldn’t hold back the moan as he dug his hands deeper into the other’s hair and rolled his hips back up, panting harshly and growled before he yanked the other’s head down and crashed his lips against Dean’s, tilting his head to the side to get more access as he sucked onto the inquisitor’s tongue, wrapping one leg around the man above him 

“Maker, Cullen” Dean moaned in between kisses as Cullen wouldn’t let him breath “wait wait” he breathed hard as if he ran a mile, Cullen trying to tug him back down “let me...” he breathed as he settled between Cullen’s inner thighs and maker it was amazing, leaning down to capture those lips again before he rolled his hips, their clothed cocks rubbing together and causing them both to groan, Cullen detached his lips from his and rolled his head back as he arched his back, the man was a sight

Cullen threw his head back and exposed his neck, inviting the inquisitor to lean down and bite the pale skin, making the blond cry out and tug onto Dean’s hair harder “Dean...” he breathed harshly as he was so close

Dean cupped Cullen’s cheeks as he rolled his hips harder, loving his name on the other’s lip, panting harshly as their hot breathe mixed, watching Cullen as he was lost in pleasure, eyes shut tight, mouth open as he let out soft low moans, hair sticking to his forehead with sweat and the expression of ecstasy on his face “You’re so fucking beautiful” he breathed out, and he wished he could feel more, he wished he could see more, the greed clawing at him 

“Don’t...” Cullen panted as he grabbed onto Dean’s arms tight and dug his nails, so close “don’t say such things” he was far from that, he was broken, old...what was he doing on the floor with the inquisitor? He didn’t deserve this, he wasn’t worthy

“Shhhh” Dean hushed before he captured those lips again, rolling his hips as he led them both towards ecstasy, Cullen’s moan as he came between them, arching his back and clawing at his arms was all it took to make him come in his own pants, rolling his hips a few last times as he road his ecstasy before he settled in between the other’s legs and let his head rest in the crook of Cullen’s neck, both panting hard 

Cullen tried to catch his breath as he looked up at the ceiling, trying to regain some kind of composure, coming down from the ecstasy “Shit” he whispered and pushed his hair back and off of his sweaty forehead, what has he done? Dean was with Hawke 

Hawke who was in a bad relationship with him as it is, and now this? Guilt took over him and he couldn’t look at Dean as the other pulled away from his neck and he could feel those blue eyes on him

Dean watched as Cullen started to sober up, and he knew that whatever it is that Cullen was thinking was not going to be good “hey” he whispered and cupped Cullen’s cheek to make the other look back at him “stop over thinking” 

How could he say that? Dean just....he made Dean betray Hawke, made him do this with him....he knew how he felt, he knew he wanted him, and since when did he like men? Since he wanted some attention when Dean didn’t give him any? Fuck, he was desperate too. 

Cullen swallowed thickly and looked away from bright blue eyes “it’s late”

“Oh” Dean eyed him and nodded as he took the hint and got up, offering Cullen a hand to help him up, which the blond did not take and got up by himself, he examined the other as Cullen would not look at him, and he wanted to kiss him so bad 

“This...״ Cullen started and licked his lips, closing his eyes as he could still taste Dean on his lips “this wasn’t a good idea, I...I’m sorry ” he said before he rushed out of the kitchen 

“What?!” Dean stared after Cullen, dumb struck as the other just ran away from him, he frowned and walked out of the kitchen as well only to see Cullen’s figure becoming smaller as he put as much distance in between them as he could 

“Fuck!” He cursed into the empty hall and ran his hands through his hair and pushed it back from his eyes, inhaling deep and groaned as he was wet and he needed a shower...and a drink.

Dean turned around and got back into the kitchen., grabbing the bottle of ale and drank straight from it

~~~~in Cullen’s room~~~~ 

The blond rushed inside and closed the door behind him, turning his back to it before he leaned back and palmed his face “sweet Andraste” he whispered 

What has done? He tempted Dean to...to do THAT when he was with Hawke, when Hawke was here! The guilt are at him, he was no better than a demon.

Like a temptation demon. 

Cullen rubbed his eyes and shook his head, pushing that thought away as it made him shudder and tried to focus on the task in hand, pushing away from the door he soon kicked his breaches and smalls off and grabbed a towel, soaking it in now cold water that he used for his bath earlier, and wiped himself

Dropping back on the bed he looked up, what was he doing? He didn’t feel that way even with Amell, and he was crazy about her, but he still had some self control over himself around her, well, excluding the time when she found him in the circle...

“Damnit” he whispered and covered his eyes with his arms as he tried to stop the trail of thoughts to pull him into the nightmare, inhaling and exhaling shakily as he tried to control himself 

Sitting up he pulled his shirt off and sat naked on the bed and soon the song started playing and the fight of the night began 

~~~~~The morning after~~~~

Cullen didn’t want to be here, he wanted to go back to Skyhold, to his troops and routine, train them until sunset and do paper work until dawn, he hated this place, servants walking around at all times, soldiers marching, nobles faking smiles and compliments, the game never ends 

How can they be happy? Is it from the best gossip? The best clothes? The best affair? What drove these people? Why were they here?

Blinking as Leiliana stared at him, probably asked him a question and he didn’t respond, he cleared his throat “Apologies” he said softly and she gave him a worried look, he shifted his weight from his left leg to his right, nervous, which made him earn a sharp look from Leliana, scolded again 

“I asked, where is the inquisitor? He’s the most important person to attend” Leiliana said as Josie nodded in agreement. 

The empress made them stay this long so they could discuss the matters of the alliance over breakfast, and since it took time to regain some composure they had to wait and stay as the empress’s guests. 

So they were now standing in the large dining room, waiting for the empress herself to arrive, but no Inquisitor . 

Josephine nodded and looked at him as well “Celene asked to meet us all to seal the alliance and present it to the nobles in an act of friendship” she said with a thick accent

Cullen pursed his lips, where was Dean? What happened after...he cleared his throat “The inquisitor is probably with Hawke, should we go-“ he was cut off as the empress walked into the room 

“Why isn’t it a beautiful morning” Celene said with a smile, mask on already “though every morning now is much more beautiful, thanks to my lovely guests” 

They bowed in respect, Josephine spoke “it was our pleasure, your highness” she said as she looked at the empress “we won’t let anyone harm you or the winter palace” she assured her 

“My appreciation” Celene smiled and sat down gracefully at the top of the table, all others did the same after her as breakfast was served

“Where is our dear inquisitor?” Celene asked with wonder 

Leliana smiled “excuse our inquisitor your highness, the fight took more out of him than we thought” she said without blinking 

Celene nodded “he fought bravely, he’ll always have my gratitude” she assured them “I wanted to discuss something, it’s to make things official, but if he’s not here..”

Leliana nodded “then he trusts us, his advisors, to handle all needed for the Inquisiton” she assured her and the empress’s eyes lit with something Cullen couldn’t put his finger on 

“I’m glad” Celene said with a smile “it’s something we do when we want to show companionship, a tradition” she started “it’s very simple but very honorable” she assured them “a duel, not to the death of course” she smiled and then continued “each side will choose their champion” she instructed “the champion needs to be in high rank, command or bravery” she eyed the three of them and her eyes landed on Cullen

Cullen held himself back from shifting in his seat, even if she was grateful and generous, this was still Orlais, and Josephine always told them to never reveal the truth or any weaknesses, so he held the empress’s gaze steadily before she turned to look at Leiliana “the duel is friendly as I said, but the side that wins is allowed to request anything from the opponent side” 

Leliana didn’t show any sign of emotion before she smiled politely and looked at Josephine, both of them could already speak with no words 

“Of course that request, of the winning side, should be within reason, your highness” Josephine said politely “nothing that will harm the other side, excuse me for being blunt, but we won’t be involving our assets and army into this” 

Celene nodded “of course not dear, nothing that will harm the Inquisiton organization or the winter palace, I assure you” she agreed 

The advisors shared a look and finally Josephine nodded “then we accept” she smiled kindly 

Celene smiled “I’m glad, it will be marvelous” she exclaimed “who will be your champion?” She asked with excitement 

“The inquisitor” Leliana said immoderately 

Celene gracefully shook her head “no dear, the leader can’t be the champion” she explained “the inquisitor needs to send a champion under his ranks to fight, he’s the leader, the face of the Inquisiton and he’ll sit by my side” 

Cullen stared at her, so that meant, it was him or Hawke, he pursed his lips as he thought about Hawke, their shared history and...the guilt twisting at his stomach

Leliana shared a look with Josephine “so, it’s either our Commander or the Champion” she repeated Cullen’s thoughts 

Josephine nodded in agreement and then both women looked at Cullen, the blond looked back “I’ll do it” he agreed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> Please let me know about any errors in grammar :) 
> 
> Also, I’d love to know what you guys think!
> 
> Until next time!


	6. Chapter 6

~~~Present~~~~

“How?” Dean demanded as he grabbed the other by his arms “how am I making this harder?” He pulled Cullen close and looked into bright ambers

“I’ll make it simple for you, inquisitor” Cullen said lowly “I’m not interested” he pursed his lips and clenched his jaw, he knew he was a bad liar, but he gathered all he had in him to try and make this as real as possible “I was curious” he let the words roll out of his tongue “He kissed me, a man” he shrugged the other’s hands off as he took a step back “and I thought I might like it, so I turned to the easiest thing” he eyed him, and he wanted to hurl, the venom making his stomach hurt 

Dean stared at him, dumbfounded at the other’s words, Cullen never spoke like that, he was never vicious and mean, this was...his heart beat fast “I...” he was speechless 

Cullen couldn’t look at the other man anymore, he’d break, he was cracking already and before it could show on his face he turned his back to the other and continued to walk down towards the royal district of the palace 

~~~~The day before~~~

“Shit!” Dean woke up, startled, he regretted it immoderately as his head hurt and he couldn’t open his eyes because of the bright sun that entered the room

“Morning sunshine” Hawke smiled as he walked into the room not too long ago “had a good snooze?” He asked as he leaned on the dresser and examined the other 

“Hawke...” Dean moaned lowly in pain “what time is it?” He palmed his face as he sat on the bed 

“Past one bell” Hawke smirked “I thought it would be funny to see how your little minions get by without you” he said as he examined his finger nails “missing the breakfast with the empress and making them survive without their dear ‘inquisitor’” he mocked 

“Aw, Fuck!” Dean grunted “why didn’t you wake me?” He whined

Hawke knitted his eyebrows “I tried, you slept like a rock and slurred like Varric when he gets too much fun in the tavern” he leaned back on his hands “so I figured I’ll just let you be, you’re cranky when you don’t sleep enough, and I assume the empress would not appreciate that Inquisitor” he said as he watched the other and wondered where he was last night, he noticed that he got into bed late at night 

Dean cursed under his breath and got up, stumbling on his own step and grunted as he steadied himself “shit...Leliana is going to kill me”

Hawke laughed and nodded “yeah, she looked like something really big crawled up her ass, don’t wanna be in your shoes” he grinned, but something in him was twisted into a knot, jealousy? Well fuck him, and he thought this was just casual 

Dean groaned and came up to wrap his arms around Hawke, making the other cringe “Help me! You can’t leave me at her mercy! Her craws are going to eat me alive!” he whined dramatically

Hawke grunted “fuck, you reek” he said as he tried to get away, but his heart melted at the man’s antics “take a bath!” He gritted out and looked away when Dean tried to kiss him before the other burst out laughing “Not funny! I’ll freeze you, I swear” he threatened as he tried to get away but soon followed as the other’s laugh was contagious. 

~~~~Later that day~~~~

The inquisitor was not present yet, the duel starting soon and they still didn’t get the chance to inform him of what has happened in his absence. 

The advisors got a word from Hawke that he’d be down soon but then the duel will already begin.

Said three advisors were in the preparation room, Cullen eyeing the expensive looking armor they received from the empress and looked up at Leliana and Josephine “am I the only one that thinks something here is amiss?” He said as he lifted the shoulder plate and examined the white steel, engraved by hand...this was, way out of his comfort zone. 

Leliana nodded in agreement “my agents are working on it, still, we did not recognize any malicious initiative” she informed and looked at Josie “this is tradition” 

Josephine nodded and looked at the commander “nothing that will harm the Inquisiton” she agreed, disliking how Cullen was nervous “what’s on your mind commander?” She asked softly and put her hand on his shoulder 

Cullen shook his head and pushed his hair back “something...” he sighed “nothing” he smiled weakly at her and looked back at the expensive looking armor “do I have to wear that? And an helmet?” What was he going to face that he needed to cover his whole face? 

Josie nodded “we don’t want to insult the queen in her own court” she said softly and looked back at Leliana “we should inform the inquisitor at once, we cannot let the queen enter the hall by herself, he needs to lead her in” 

Leliana nodded “I’ll go take care of that” she assured them and walked towards Cullen “make us proud, commander” she smiled and squeezed his arm before she left the room 

Josephine eyed him “Cullen” she shifted nervously “don’t be pressured because this is a show” she started and licked her lips before she continued” and whatever you do, do not win” she instructed 

Cullen stared at her for a long few moments and shook his head “Excuse me?” 

“Don’t win” she said more confidently “this is a test” she eyed him, it was difficult for her to ask such a thing, but they needed this alliance “if you do, you will shame the empress at her own home” 

Cullen looked into deep grey eyes, she was kidding...she...”O-okay” he knitted his eyebrows “that’s why you made sure that she won’t do anything that will cause the inquisition harm..” he said softly, realizing now what Josephine has been reaching for

Josephine nodded in agreement, rubbing the back of his head as he never liked lying or pretending, but the Game was always on it seems and he had to be the one to play it at the moment

Josephine cupped his cheek “I know you hate it Cullen, but we have no choice” she then hugged him tight “don’t get yourself hurt” she said softly and pulled away, smiling before she left him alone to dress 

Cullen sighed “I hate Orlais” he said under his breath as he started to get undressed, eyeing the flashy, white steel of his armor with distaste 

~~~~Moments later~~~~~

Dean walked down the stairs, showered and somewhat sober, the hangover still made his head throb even after Hawke used some healing magic on him, but it did him good enough not to be cranky 

He sighed as he saw Leliana walking towards him “I know, I know” he said under his breath “I’m sorry, I should have known better”

Leliana eyed him and sighed “walk with me, your worship” she said softly as she led him towards the hall where the duel is going to be held “have you been informed?”

Dean looked at her, she was looking a bit nervous, no one else could see unless you knew Leliana “a little” he knitted his eyebrows “I need to sit with the empress, but what about the duel?” He asked as they entered the hall 

Leliana was about to speak before the empress walked up to them with a sweet smile “Your worship” she said with a soft voice “it’s so good to finally see you” 

Dean and Leliana bowed, both noticing the small jab at his late appearance “Your highness, I always make sure to be fashionably late” he joked and offered her his elbow

Celene smiled and took it with a gentle touch and let the inquisitor to lead her towards the main stage where two very well, heavy decorated chairs have been set, he held his tongue from asking who was preparing for the duel as he didn’t want to show the empress what a mess he was at the moment and show any weakness, what they walked in he didn’t see any of his companions, was it Bull? Must be Bull. 

Dean let Celene take her seat and he took his own beside her after she was fully seater with her large fancy dress laying on the stage, making sure not to step over the expensive fabric, he hated this position, even though he was from a noble family

They watched as the large hall slowly started to fill in by nobles first and then with what room left some commoners and gather around the ring 

Dean sat straight and held onto the arm chair’s tight as he watched when Leliana and Josephine walked into the hall and stood beside the stage, his advisors, knitting his eyebrows as he didn’t see a sign of Cullen 

Was the blond still mad at him? Fuck...of course he was, he humped the Commander of the Inquisiton on the kitchen’s wooden floor in the winter palace no less in excuse of being unable to control his desire  
he clenched his jaw with anxiety as he saw Dorian and Hawke walk in, relieved that Hawke didn’t need to participate, smiling weakly at the mage who saluted him from afar 

Knitting his eyebrows as Bull walked into the hall, unarmed and walked to stand behind of Dorian, he frowned and looked over at Leliana before it downed on him...

Cullen was the one to participate in the duel, and his heart dropped. 

~~~~in the preparation room~~~

Cullen clasped the last of the armor’s belts and eyed the chest place, it was light and slightly uncomfortable as he tried to move, but it will do, he wasn’t expected to win but he still needed to give some kind of a show 

Maker, how is he going to do that? Be untrue to himself for the sake of those people

Grabbing the helmet and eyeing it closely, the detailing was gorgeous, he could not deny, his attention was pulled away from the object as the door opened and he looked up, staring into bright blues 

“What...what are you doing here?” Cullen asked as he thought the other left with the rest of the guests two nights ago 

Khole watched the blond, and he was a sight to behold, wearing the well fitted white armor that made him look even brighter with his blond hair and amber eyes, he closed the door behind him and approached the other“that’s how you treat a visitor, Commander?” He asked with amusement, looking down at the blond as he got close 

Cullen held himself back from taking a step back and stood his ground as he looked up at the taller man “my apologies” he said slowly “I just thought that no guest remained after that night”

So he still didn’t know, were they that indifferent? How interesting. Khole smiled and reached up to tuck a blond lock away from the other’s eyes and he could read how uncomfortable the other was “relax” he said softly “I came here to bid you good luck” 

Cullen examined the masked face and slowly nodded, swallowing as he felt the other’s finger tips trace down his neck “Thank you” he said nervously, stopping himself from looking at the other’s lips 

Khole smiled and slowly leaned down “I’ll see you when it’s done” he said lowly before he pressed his lips softly to the other’s mouth 

Cullen knitted his eyebrows and took a step back “I’m sorry” he said as his hear raced, he hoped he wasn’t going to hurt the inquisition by rejecting a royal “i am not interested” his cheeks reddened, wasn’t he? Then why did he like the tangling on his lips after the light touch? What did he like? Did he like men? Did he like Dean? Or did he like tall, blue eyed men? 

Khole smiled, he did like when they resisted, made it much more exciting “we will see about that, Commander” he took a step back “be safe” he said before he left the room

Cullen stared after him and didn’t realize how tight he held the helmet to his chest, his knuckles white “fuck” he was a bad liar

~~~~~before the duel~~~~

Cullen closed his eyes and inhaled deep, standing in the waiting room in front of the exit doors to the ring

Slowly he put the helmet over his head, feeling the cool metal over his heated skin, his heart rate started to climb as the adrenaline started to kick in. He grabbed his shield and sword and waited

He couldn’t make out what the muffled voice was announcing outside but soon after the doors in front of him creaked open and he could hear the crowd cheer and clap, he held tight on his gear and made his way out, squinting his eyes at the sudden light but soon his vision got accustomed to the surroundings, he examined the crowed around him and the stage with both Celene and the inquisitor on it 

And amber clashed with blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!   
> Phew this was a long one! Hope you enjoy!   
> Will appreciate any comment (be gentle!) about how you like the story/if I had grammar issues or if you just wanna say hi :) 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The duel that makes Cullen hate the game even more, bound by rules he detested.

~~~~Present~~~~~

The door was massive, the guards guarding it each side were examining them closely before they used their spear to hit the floor twice as a sign that the ‘guests’ have arrived, not moving another inch as their eyes were locked on the commander and inquisitor to make sure they’re not a threat. 

Both Cullen and Dean were holding their breath as the doors were unlocked, the sound echoed in the quiet hall, and pulled back slowly in to reveal the servants in the entrance, the elves not looking at them as their gaze was downcast, moving away to let them into the room 

Neither of them moved, sharing a look as hazel looked deep into bright blues, Cullen tore his gaze away, swallowing thickly as he made the first step inside, the air thick with expensive oils and food, making his way deeper into the royal chambers which warmed his body from the cold in the hall, he looked around and took in the environment, expensive furniture made of heavy painted wood, gold decoration and expensive silk at every corner, the bit of comfort he received from the warmth was soon forgotten, feeling out of place 

Dean was not impressed, he was from a noble family and he had never liked the materialistic side of being one nor the servants, his lips were pursed into a frown as it brought back memories he wished to suppress about his ‘noble’ family.

Cullen clenched his jaw, he was trying to keep it stable, to keep it in control, he was way out of his element, he looked over at Dean who seemed like he was going to set the room on fire, maker, he hoped he wouldn’t be that stupid 

“Finally” a low voice spoke from the bedroom’s entrance “please, sit” 

~~~~~The day before~~~~~

Every breath he was taking was loud to his ears, the helmet making him feel trapped, he hadn’t wore one in years, but he was ought to obey to the rules and respect them, even if it was affecting his vision and focus somewhat. 

His opponents was on the opposite of him, from the glance he was able to steal before he turned to face the stage, was that he was very big, and his weapon of choice was a metal chain with a spiked heavy smasher connected to it, which means the man went for the offense than defense and would be able to cover much ground to prevent Cullen from getting close.

“To a new alliance, if not for the inquisitor I’d not be here, witnessing the beginning of a new era” Celene said with a smile as she looked around the room “the inquisition was kind enough to respect our tradition, this is a dual of friendship, there shall not be death in this ring today but a mighty winner” she smiled at the opponents “present us what the inquisition is made of” she said with a slight smirk

Was...was Celene taunting him? He clenched his jaw, of course she was, they were still playing the game. He could still hear Josie’s words in his head ‘You can’t win’; gripping his sword tighter, was he supposed to present the inquisitions as fools? Weak? What will his soldiers think? Maker, how did he get himself into this mess? 

Cullen turned to examine his opponent properly, as he noticed from the first glance, he was big, bigger than he was, he dare say that he was big as Bull, arms well built to swing the chain and break his opponents with the smasher.   
They slowly circled each other, now it was the time to study each other’s moves, try and locate weak points

Cullen was no fool, he knew that strength here, even though he did not lack of it, was not going to help him as the other man was much stronger then he, so he’ll have to relay on defense at first and locate what were the man’s weakest points, what will be his blind spot and allow him to gain leverage

Breathing slowly in and out as his hazels followed the man’s moves, his feet carrying him as they circled each other, everything was so damn quiet, he could hear his heart hammer in his chest, every shift of his body made the armor creak 

—-

Dean clenched his jaw as he watched them circle each other, his heart in his throat, even though Celene had declared that there will be no bloodshed, no one said anything about broken bones 

Cullen’s moves were graceful, the way he held his shield and sword and waited patiently showed how experienced he was, how mature and patient, calculated and inelegant

Dean adored this man, every bit of him, and he knew he was way out of his league, desperate to catch him and make him his own 

Breath hitched as Celene’s champion made the first move with a loud roar, the man knows the obvious leverage he has on Cullen as he started his offense, making Cullen twist and turn in order to dodge the swings which seemed more of a test than the man’s actually full power 

Clenching his fists on the arm chair, digging his nails into the flesh of his palms, all he wanted to do was get off the stage and stand with the man, shield him and protect him

—

Cullen panted, loud in his ears, as he dodged another swing, he was toying with him, testing his moves and reaction, almost making him stumble as the chain was close to his feet, but he made the jump just barely

At first the other tested the water, but now it accumulated to something else, he could feel he was not testing him any longer but he might have caught some of his own blind spots and tried to exploit it 

Trying not to panic and keep his cool, he kept timing the swings with his breathes, watching as the man was about to swing his chain again, arms above his head as he used his strength to drag the smasher on the floor, leaving him open, so he took his chance to dive in, shield up in order to knock the man off his feet; if he was down it will leave him completely defenseless 

But the man, as big as he was, was also quick, moving away from Cullen’s charge and laughing, fucking laughing, making Cullen’s jaw tighten as he calmed himself down, he would not get a rise out of him and loose his clarity, he had to stay focused

So back to defense, and back to dodging, he had to find a different way to keep that goddamn chain away from him, his stamina would not last forever, the other man had his strategy to break him slowly but surely as he aimed to tire him out 

Cullen’s eyes tracked the patterns of the chain as it was swung around the ring, turning and dodging l, jumping and blocking, there - a spot where the chain would be for a few good seconds, he had to time it right, or he’d lose his chance and the man will try and change his pattern 

Licking his lips as he grabbed onto his sword and shield, counting the moves as he kept going, kept dodging, jumping, blocking and there, he crouched and jumped high as he used as much force as he had left in his legs, to get a leverage of strength with his body weight from above and aimed his sword down, burying it into the ground in-between the chain’s loops, locking it into place, he panted and did not waste a moment before he dashed, holding his shield up to knock the other down 

The man growled in frustration as he tried to yank onto the chain and grunted as he was slammed back, the hit sending him a meter back on his back, groaning in pain and trying to bounce back from the shock

Cullen knew he had to act fast, to bring the man to his mercy as he did not have a sword to do that now, so he charged again, shield held tight to his chest as he braced himself towards the collusion 

The royal champion grunted as he rolled to the side, avoiding the charge and grabbed onto the chain, cursing as it would not budge, he scrambled to his feet as he watched the smaller man, the other was out of breath as he was 

Cullen had to stay calm, he could not let his eagerness take the better of him, or he’d lose, he was already tired, he licked his lips and started circling the larger man

The royal champion watched the other man move, he was good, he had to give him that, but he was tired, the only thing protecting him now was his shield, without it he’d be exposed

Cullen tried to read the other man as they circled each other again, now suspicious and more cautious as they did not jump to make any rush moves, trying to read the next thing the other will do. When nothing came Cullen knew he had to make his move to win, the other man was luring him in and he had to take that chance, so again, he held tight onto his shield and charged 

—

Dean was in awe, the claps that followed Cullen’s moves seemed to be ignored by the fighters as they were deep into the duel

The way the commander moved made his chest swell with pride and hope, fists still clenched as he was anxious still, tightening them as Cullen made another move to charge in but missed, making him want to raise to his feet but he knew better to show his emotions so openly 

The tension was thick as the two circled each other, catching their breath and calculating their moves, he cursed under his breath as he watched Cullen shift and set himself to another dash, that was a mistake! He was falling straight into the trap! 

Dean clenched his jaw tight as he held himself back from calling the other’s name 

—

Cullen growled as he charged right in, holding his shield tight as he moved fast and close, watching as the man spread his legs and prepared, his heart hammering in his chest as he pushed and hit the man square in the chest but he did not budge, he could see the shine or blue running over the other man’s body; a shield, he grunted in protest as large hands grabbing his shield and yanked it away hard, making him lose his grip and stumble forward

He could hear the noise around them, the applause and the man’s laugher, good.

Grabbing onto his helmet, Cullen took it off and stretched his arm back, holding it tight as he turned, with a swing he hit the larger man straight in the face from underneath, snapping his head back as blood sprayed from his open lip and he stumbled back to fall on his back, he held tight onto his helmet as he panted harshly, his heated skin met the cool air as bids of sweat rolled down his temples 

Not listening to the noise of the crowd as they cheered and applaud, he rushed in and slammed the other man down, ,he had to get his momentum correctly or the other man will regain control back, straddling him with his legs at each side of the other man’s body, and using his weight to keep him down, he grabbed onto the other’s throat and raised his arm as he held the helmet high in order to strike, his eyes locking with ice blues

“Cullen!” Josephine shouted from the crowd, snapping Cullen out of his focus l, he tore his eyes away from the man underneath him and looked back at Josie, knitting his eyebrows as her words echoed in his head ‘you can’t win’ 

Crying out as both his wrists were grabbed tight and twisted, making him lose the grip on the helmet and the other’s man throat, heart hammering as he was rolled over to his back, yanked up like a damn puppet to the air, and slammed back hard onto the wooden floor, the back of his head hit the floor and made him see stars 

Feeling the cool metal of a dagger press to his throat, Cullen stayed still as he looked up at the other man, admitting defeat as he tried to catch his breath 

— 

The moment the helmet his the larger man’s face made Dean rise to his feet, staring with awe and not noticing that Celene did the same with worry 

Heart racing with pride and hope that his commander will triumph, he let a smile grace his lips as he watched Cullen, slamming the larger man down and about to strike again 

“Cullen!” Dean knitted his eyebrows and looked over to Josephine, frowning as he did not understand why the ambassador called his name, when he turned to look back his heart dropped at the sight of Cullen pinned down with a blade to his throat “no...” he whispered and clenched his jaw 

“That’s enough” Dean said harshly and turned to look at Celene 

Celene watched him and nodded “Champions, well done” she called “the duel is over” 

The crowd cheered as the royal champion was victorious

—

Cullen swallowed thickly and watched the other man as he could feel the blade trace down his throat gently, as if teasing him, before it was pulled away, unable to focus on the man’s face as he could still feel his head hammering with pain 

Rolling to his side as the weight of the other man was lifted away and he slowly climbed to his feet despite feeling dizzy, he clenched his jaw and bowed respectfully towards the empress and the inquisitor, feeling shame wash over him 

— 

Celene smiled at her champion “you did not disappoint” she looked over the commander of the inquisition as well “a mighty fight, brave hearts and great mind” she said as she took the wine cup that the servant has given her, the guests and the inquisitor doing the same with their own cups, she raised it “we will be honored to ally with the inquisition, as it proven to be fair and might” she looked back at her champion “thank you, my son” she said as she raised the cup higher “Prince Khole” she announced as the man took off his mask, she smiled and took a sip from her wine 

— 

Cullen’s eyes widened, he stared at Dean and then at Josephine and Leliana, he could tell that none of them had known, swallowing thickly he slowly turned his gaze to look at the man, and now he understood why those eyes were so familiar 

Exhaling shakily as the man smile at him, blood still running down his chin from Cullen’s blow, shit...he hurt the prince “it’s...it’s you” he said softly 

Khole smirked at the blond “thank you, mother” he did not take his eyes off of the golden commander “the opponent was worthy, I’d be honored to fight by his side” he tore his eyes away and looked up, catching the inquisitor’s gaze

Celene nodded “indeed, my son” she smiled “and as the winner, what would you suggest our reward should be?” 

Khole smirked as those blue eyes narrowed at him “simple” he said before he looked away to focus on Cullen and walked towards the smaller man, putting his finger under the other’s chin to tilt his head up, examining the other’s beautiful face, flushed with embarrassment as he now had all the dots together “Him” he said before he leaned in and capture the blond’s full lips with his own, marking him with his blood as he deepened the kiss and ignored the pain 

Cullen’s breath hitched at the look Khole gave him, and soon his mouth was taken, grunting as he tasted the metallic taste of blood and knitted his eyebrows, shocked as he was planted in place as the man kissed him in the middle of the ring

Breathless when the prince pulled away, his mouth a mess from the other’s blood, he clenched his jaw, fists clenched tight, embarrassed to his core from the loss and the itching feel of being used; fooled. 

—

Dean stared as the fucking prince of the winter palace, Celene’s son, was kissing his commander, claiming him for all to see. 

Looking over at Leliana he gave her a look, how did they miss that? How could they have missed the fact that the empress had a son? 

Pursing his lips he bowed to Celene and got off the stage, walking towards his spy master and ambassador “do you mind telling me...what the fuck just happened?” He growled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long!   
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter 
> 
> Again if there are any grammar/typo mistakes don’t hate! I do not have a beta reader and I try to fix all I notice myself 
> 
> Let me know and I’ll take care of it ;) 
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
